Balance
by graphical-fics
Summary: In an alternate universe, Republic City President Hiroshi Sato decreed that all benders were to be lesser to non-benders. Avatar Korra, being the master of all four elements, is looked upon as a beacon of hope for equality. However, Korra falls deeply in love with the president's daughter Asami. What will be of their relationship, and what will be the outcome of the city?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter

Ever since Korra was a little girl, she knew that her kind, along with several other thousands of people that suffered the same situation, was different. She, as a bender, was considered a minority, and a threat, as decreed by President Hiroshi Sato. All of the benders were to be housed in certain areas of the city. However, the Avatar was to be the highest of threats, and although most have never seen her, she was to be a constant beacon of hope for benders, and hatred for the non-bender majority. Korra always knew that her job as the Avatar was to be a signal of hope for the benders in a century-old fight to gain equality. Now that she matured into a young woman, her desire for balance between the two groups of people was unmatched by any other desire – even love.

Korra grabbed her notebook, holding blueprints to the president's villa deep in the city, and wrote up a step-by-step plan to infiltrate it and fish out non-bender secrets during a masquerade party. She used her pencil to scratch the large scar on her back – the telltale feature that gave her away to commoners – when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

"How's the plan going?" Mako said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

"Wonderfully." Korra said, using her pencil to point at the mannequin-like drawings of her, Mako, and Bolin with elaborate costumes and masks sketched on top of them. "All of the arrangements have been made to replicate _these _outfits, with a little bribing to Wu's Famous Fabrics. With these on, we'll be inside the villa, undetected, in no time."

"Nice job with the costumes, but what about the tickets?" Mako wondered. "Without them, all of this planning's going to be useless."

"And that's where _I _come in." Said a voice entering the room.

It was Bolin, holding three glossy tickets to the non-bender's annual masquerade ball in President Sato's home between two fingers. Korra jumped up and hugged Bolin.

"Bo, you're the best!" Korra screamed in joy. "How'd you even manage to get _three _of these things?"

"It's a little trick I know called 'pickpocketing certain members of the government at certain times'." Bolin bragged, brushing dust off his shoulder. "I'll have to teach you sometime."

"But not tonight." Mako interjected, putting his arms around the other two benders. "We, lady and gentleman, have a party to attend. Korra, you want to go grab the costumes?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>"Dad, I promise I'll be fine." Asami said to her father, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.<p>

"Are you sure, Asami?" President Sato asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can have one of the servants pick the dress up for you. You know that there's been a certain increase in bender activity, and the Avatar could be anywhere."

"I'll be fine, Dad." Asami replied, kissing President Sato on the cheek. "You didn't take me to all of those self-defense classes for nothing, right?"

"Asami, I just don't want for you to suffer the same fate as your mother did." President Sato said.

"I won't Dad. I'll be safe." Asami said for the thousandth time.

"Sweetheart, do you even know whatthe Avatar even looks like?" President Sato asked.

"Do _you_?" Asami rebutted. "No one, except for the benders, has actually seen her, and her identity is safe among them. All that we, as a non-bending group, know of her is that she's from the Southern Water Tribe, she has a large scar on her back, and her name's Korra. And that's all I need to know."

"But Asami, she could be-"

Before President Sato could finish, his daughter was already out of the door and in her Satomobile.

"Asami," President Sato said, sighing and closing the door. "Just be safe."

* * *

><p>Korra grabbed her coat and began to run down to Wu's Famous Fabrics to pick up her and her counterparts' costumes. Suddenly, as she opened the door to the shop, she was knocked over by someone coming out.<p>

"Oh, Spirits!" A woman cried out, kneeling next to Korra. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Korra said, shaking her head to gain her sense of direction back. She took a closer look at the woman in front of her, and her jaw dropped.

_Is that… Asami Sato? _Korra thought, only to see that her prediction was right.

The president's daughter was a lot more beautiful in person than seeing glimpses of her face on national television behind her father, or on blurry snippets of newspaper inside of a Satomobile. The heiress had gorgeous emerald eyes that were bordered with fuchsia eye shadow, with a dark red stain on her lips. Her hair was blacker than the petals of the panda lily, and her skin would envy the most expensive china.

"Here, let me help you up." Asami said, standing up and lending Korra a hand.

Babbling and distracted because of the heiress' beauty, Korra willingly grabbed Asami's hand and stood up.

"Thanks." The Avatar said, dusting the dirt off of her clothes.

"I'm so sorry about all this." Asami exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm completely fine." Korra said, trying to act calm and collective, only to notice the garment bag Asami was holding. "Well, it seems like you have somewhere to be."

Asami chuckled. "Yeah, my dad has a huge masquerade ball tonight, and I had to pick up my dress for it."

"So I'm guessing you're Asami Sato, then?" Korra asked.

_Not this again. _Asami sighed.

"Yep." Asami said monotonously. "I'm President Hiroshi Sato's daughter."

"Well that's wonderful." Korra said, smiling.

"Wait," Asami said, confused. "No autograph? No photograph? No questions?"

"No, not really." Korra smiled. "I'm just now aware of who you are. Well anyways, I hope you have fun at the ball."

_Wow. _Asami thought, her heart feeling warmer by the second. _She's genuinely having a conversation with me. _

"I'll try." The president's daughter scoffed. "Oh by the way, I didn't get your name."

"It's Ko-" Korra stopped.

"Ko-what?" Asami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kohara." Korra said, clearing her throat. "My name's Kohara."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Kohara." Asami said as she lowered her eyebrow. The heiress took a look at her watch, and her eyes widened.

"Spirits, I'm not going to be ready in time for the ball!" Asami gasped.

In a hurry, Asami pecked the Avatar on the cheek. "I have to leave, though. I'd love to talk to you again sometime. And, like I said so many times before, I'm so sorry for knocking you on the floor."

Korra blushed and turned around to see the president's daughter leave the boutique while putting a hand on where Asami kissed her.

"Wow." Korra said, as she grabbed the costumes. "This is going to make my life a lot more difficult than it already is."

* * *

><p>Bolin finished buttoning the last buttons on his forest-green coat and proceeded to put on his earth-toned mask. Mako, already suited up in different shades of red, looked at his pocket watch, and sighed.<p>

"Korra!" Mako shouted. "Tell me you're almost done!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Korra shouted back, fastening her tie. Korra's outfit matched that of the two brothers', except in blue hues: a dress shirt and tie, a vest, slacks, knee-high riding boots, and a long cape.

Korra fixed her tie at the mirror, and then put on her sapphire mask.

"Ready to go?" Mako exclaimed.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2: Poker Face

Asami finished applying the last of her makeup as well as finished tying up her hair in a complex bun and stood up to get fitted into her dress. However, her mind seemed to wander off about the Water Tribe girl she ran into just earlier today. Standing up, she danced around her room, love-struck at Kohara, who seemed like she was genuinely interested in conversing with Asami.

"Lady Sato," A servant said, trying to make Asami stand still. "The masquerade is starting in twenty minutes! You have to get dressed!"

"Why bother?" Asami objected, crossing her arms. "You know the reason why I have to get ready."

"Of course, my lady." The old servant replied, attempting to unfold the heiress' arms. "Your father is trying to get you married. You are at the age to do so, my lady."

"I know," Asami replied, unwillingly putting on the lavish costume that she picked up earlier before. "But I don't want a suitor."

"Hush, child." The servant asked, zipping up Asami and grabbing the intricate mask. "Your father mustn't hear about this."

Suddenly, a hard knock came from the heiress' bedroom door.

"All ready to go, sweetheart?" President Sato yelled out.

"I'm ready." Asami replied, putting finishing touches on her makeup and putting on her mask. Asami opened the door, only to be greeted by her father, who was wearing a unique mask of his own.

"Shall we greet the guests at the main hall, then?" President Sato said, extending his arm out.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Exiting out of a hijacked Satomobile, Korra couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around at the exterior décor of the lavish villa. The entire place was decorated to match the theme for the party, and the fountains, resembling famous non-benders, that were built just before the entrance inside was spurting crystal clear water into large reservoirs below.<p>

"C'mon, Korra." Mako whispered, nudging her. "We came here to get information, and that's what we're going to do."

"Right." Korra replied, shaking her head.

"Let's activate the recorders now." Bolin said, holding a strange apparatus in his left hand, and ear attachments in his right. "Grab one."

Korra and Mako grabbed a recorder and put it inside of their ears. Using her metalbending, Korra turned the apparatus on, and the apparatuses began recording.

"Nice job." Mako said. "Let's split up, then. Korra, you go directly to the president and eavesdrop on him and his cabinet members. Bolin, you go take over the United Republic Council. I'll be heading towards the Secretary of the Armed Forces."

"Got it." Korra and Bolin acknowledged.

"Now let's go crash this non-bender party." Korra said, and the trio entered the villa and into enemy territory.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the villa, Korra immediately began to search for the president and his followers. With the president nowhere to be seen, Korra sighed and eventually went to the beverage area to grab some punch. As she turned around, she was met by a familiar set of emerald eyes.<p>

"Kohara?" Asami asked, stunned.

_Oh, Spirits. _Korra thought. _Why now, of all times?_

"Oh!" Korra exclaimed, trying to act surprised. "Why good evening, Miss Sato."

"Hey!" Asami said, smiling. "I didn't know you were an aristocrat."

"I try to not let it get to me." Korra chuckled, rubbing her neck in hopes that Asami'll buy it. "So, how's the party going for you?"

"Not too great." Asami replied, bowing her head. "My father's trying to find suitors from different regions around the world for me to marry."

"Suitors?" Korra said, in shock. "That's awful."

"I know." Asami responded. "But that's the way it has to be."

"No it doesn't." Korra said, putting her hand on Asami's. "You shouldn't have to go through all of this. You should marry who _you _love, not what kind of political power your father wants."

Asami's eyes lit up as she comprehended the words that escaped out of Korra's mouth. She knew, at that moment, she was falling in love with Korra. She didn't know, however, what she was getting herself into by falling in love with the Avatar.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, President Sato arrived with another suitor, the son of the Earth Queen, for Asami.<p>

"Asami, I have another-" President Sato stopped abruptly as he saw Asami and Korra holding hands. He cleared his throat, and the Avatar quickly removed her hand from Asami's and turned her head in embarrassment.

"And who might this be?" President Sato asked.

"This is Kohara." Asami explained.

"Kohara?" President Sato repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen you around here, Kohara. Whose family do you belong to?"

_Oh, Spirits. _Korra thought, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. _Think of a councilman, think, think!_

"Governor Tarrlok's." Korra spurted out. "I'm Governor Tarrlok's daughter, from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Ahh, Tarrlok's kid, is it?" President Sato smiled, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. "How wonderful it is to see you! I haven't seen Tarrlok in ages, it seems! How is he?"

"He's not feeling too good nowadays." Korra said, trying to generate more lies to tell. "He wants to apologize for being sick and was really looking forward to attending the masquerade. He sent me in his place instead."

"Oh, how unfortunate." President Sato said, his face looking saddened. "Well tell him that I send my best regards in terms of his recovery."

President Sato looked at Asami, and looked back at Korra.  
>"Well, I seem to have interrupted something, haven't I?" President Sato exclaimed, laughing. "I'd best leave you two to it."<p>

* * *

><p>Korra wiped her brow and sighed.<p>

"That was a close one."

"Yeah, I'll say." Asami said, grabbing Korra's hand. The Avatar looked up at the heiress, who was biting her lip.

"You want to take a tour of the 2nd floor with me?" Asami said, deeply gazing into Korra's eyes.

Korra looked over towards President Sato, and looked back into the heiress' romantic gaze.

_Spirits. _Korra thought. _Mako and Bolin are going to kill me for this. _

"That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

><p>Mako, after getting enough information for several day's worth of decoding, made a beeline towards Bolin's location.<br>"Bo," Mako whispered. "Have you seen Korra?"

"No." Bolin replied. "I thought she was with you!"

Turning around, Mako saw Korra walking upstairs with the president's daughter herself.

"No, she's not." Mako said, clenching his fists. "But I know who she's with now."

* * *

><p>After a long tour of the entire second floor, Asami finally showed Korra the last room- her bedroom. Korra, in shock at the balcony leading out from Asami's room, ran over and opened the door to bask in the cool breeze of the evening.<p>

"This is amazing!" Korra shouted. "You can see the rest of Republic City from this balcony."

Turning around, Korra was even more shocked at the view that beheld her. Asami had already stripped out of her ball gown and took off her mask and bun, only wearing a crimson red lace bra and panties, her hair disheveled and pooling on her shoulders.

In a heartbeat, Korra paced over to the heiress' scantily clad body and passionately kissed her. Intertwining her hands into Asami's hair, the Avatar's body pressed tightly onto that of the heiress'. In a hurried fit, the two fell onto Asami's bed, and Korra immediately began to shed her costume off. Suddenly, Asami stopped the Avatar, and brought Korra's ear to her mouth, kissing it.

"Make love to me." Asami moaned, and the two rustled beneath the sheets, passionately making love through the night, over the commotion of the masquerade below them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brewing of a Revolution

Korra woke up at the crack of dawn. She turned her head to only see a surreal pale body, soundly sleeping right beside her. The Avatar thoroughly studied the sleeping heiress, gently moving her fingers up and down Asami's body, only to unwillingly snap herself out of the trance that Asami's beauty held her in and remind herself what she came here for. Korra gingerly removed the covers and got out of the bed towards her pile of clothes.

_Alright then. _Korra thought. _You got what you came here for. You made it ten times harder doing it this way, but you still got it. Now let's try to get out of here without waking her up. _

Korra put on her trousers and shoes, wrapped her bandages back around her chest, and grabbed her coat. The Avatar opened the door to the balcony, only to hear a rustling noise from the bed behind her.

"Kohara?" Asami groggily asked, rubbing her eyes while sitting up. "What are you-"

Asami stopped in shock and snapped wide-awake as she saw the large scar on the Avatar's back.

"Oh my Spirits." Asami said, blushing in an attempt to cover her bare body. "You mean to tell me that _you_, the waterbender that I knew as Kohara, is actually Avatar Korra?"

"The one and the same." Korra replied, her scarred back facing Asami. "I'm sorry, Lady Sato. I have to go."

"Wait!" Asami cried out, running towards the balcony wrapped in a bedsheet, but it was too late.

Korra jumped from the balcony and gingerly landed on the soft grass of the front gardens of the villa. Putting her coat on, the Avatar ran out of the vicinity of the house and disappeared into the shadows of the buildings around her. After eyeballing the Avatar until she could no longer be seen, Asami went back into her bedroom and fell into the bed.

"Spirits," Asami whispered putting her hands on her face. "I think I'm falling in love with the Avatar."

Suddenly, a large shout came from her father's office.

"The papers!" President Sato shouted. "Where are the papers?!"

"I am beyond dead."

* * *

><p>Korra finally reached the warehouse where she, Mako, and Bolin lived after a long run back from the villa. The Avatar opened the front door only to be greeted by a more than upset Mako.<p>

"_You_, Avatar Korra, have a lot of explaining to do." Mako yelled as he grabbed Korra by the arm and sat her down on the couch.

"Where's Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Still sleeping." Mako replied. "Don't try to change the subject. What happened, Korra? I thought you were supposed to get a bunch of information off of what President Sato was going to do next!"

"But I _did_." Korra said, displaying crumpled official documents from President Sato's desk.

Mako's jaw dropped as he took the documents and read each sheet word for word. "How did you-"

"Remember when the president's daughter took me upstairs?" Korra said, recalling the events that unfurled last night. "Well she took me around a tour of the rooms upstairs, including President Sato's office. I saw that there were a couple of important documents on his desk, and so I took them. Then I decided that it'd be best to sleep with Asami for convincing purposes. It was completely worth the-"

"I get it. No further explanation needed." Mako said, blushing. "The most important thing is you got the most valuable information that we needed. These documents contain step-by-step information about a mandatory non-bending assembly tonight at the Kuai Ball arena. Now we can start to plan the massive riot that we need to kick-start this revolution! Nice job, Korra. I guess I underestimated you."

"Hey." Korra said. "I'm the Avatar. I know a thing or two about scamming people."

"Right." Mako said sarcastically. "Now let's get started with planning. We only have so much time before the assembly begins. Let me go get Bolin."

* * *

><p>"Do you realize what you've done?" President Sato yelled. "You understand that the Avatar personally took these papers off of my desk could possibly lead to the masses getting hurt? She took the papers that held specific instructions for tonight, and there's no way that we can tell all the citizens of the United Republic that the assembly is cancelled!"<p>

"You think I knew that I slept with the Avatar?" Asami hissed. "I certainly couldn't tell. When a person who isn't bending at you is named Kohara, I don't automatically think that she's the Avatar. And neither could you! You even talked to her and believed she was Tarrlok's kid before I took her upstairs."

"At least I didn't show the Avatar around my office! I don't even know how you managed to get in here in the first place!" President Sato argued, slamming his fists on the desk. "You know how I feel about you bringing anyone upstairs, let alone the Avatar! How you _not_ see that she had a large scar on her back?"

Asami blushed. "I wasn't paying attention! I was… occupied."

"I… I don't need to know." President Sato stuttered, taking his glasses off in embarrassment. "You may be 22, but you still live under my roof, and under my rules. You are to stay in your room until we are to leave for the arena. I want you to think about what detrimental things you have done while I have to contact the Chief of Police to increase the amount of security tonight."

Asami nodded, and made her way back to her bedroom.

_I can't believe myself. _Asami thought, sitting on her bed. _I just slept with my worst enemy. The worst thing is, I think I actually enjoyed it._

* * *

><p>The words that left Mako's lips were muted out as Korra rethought the lustful encounter she had with Asami last night.<p>

_Spirits. _Korra thought. _I know I wanted it to be just a one-time thing, but I can't stop thinking about her._

"Korra?" Bolin asked, snapping his fingers at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Korra shouted, shaking her head. "I'm alright. The plan again?"

Mako raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. "For the last time, Korra, the plan is to stage an abduction so we can grab the councilmembers and heads of government as well as the president with the least amount of innocent hostilities. Korra, your job is to secure the president's kidnapping and to keep his daughter far from him so that there's no opposition. Bolin and I'll get help from Lin, Su, and Tenzin to nab the other officials and bring them back here. I'm sure that President Sato's well aware that the papers from his desk are gone, so the security's going to be kicked up a notch. We'll dispatch a large group of benders to limit any opposition."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Korra replied, standing up. "Shall we go and rally up the benders?"

"After you, Avatar Korra."


	4. Chapter 4: Genocide

Author's Note: And I am back! Sorry for being gone for FAR too long. A whole lot of stress and schoolwork just kind of piled up on me. But anyways, here you go! Nothing better than some depressing stuff to keep the story going, am I right? (No I'm not right) Anyways, enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><em>Asami's moans enthralled Korra as the two grinded upon each other, each powerful thrust with more lust than the one before. The president's daughter, in ecstasy, scratched deep grooves into Korra's muscular back, her head tilting further and further back as she was about to climax… <em>

"Korra! Get up!"

Korra sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She barely slept all night, and when she did, her mind could only review the lustful encounter she had with Lady Sato a day or so before – the smell of her skin, the taste of her lips, the warmth of her body. Scratching her head, the Avatar laid back down and stared straight at the ceiling.

_Okay. _The Avatar thought, sighing. _Focus. Stop thinking about the president's daughter. You have a long day today, and hopefully, you'll grab the president's attention for reform._

"Korra, hurry up!" Bolin cried.

"Two minutes, Bo!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Bolin, with a blanket tied around his neck like a cape, came charging towards Korra. Screaming, the Avatar stood up on the bed, only to be thrown back down and carried by Bolin, her hair falling over her face in a tangled knot.

"There's no time to waste!" Bolin cried, assuming a heroic pose. "Super Bolin'll take you to where you need to go, Avatar Korra!"

Korra, in a state of semi-consciousness, looked over at Bolin out of a small slit between her matted hair.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Asami finished brushing the last strands of her luscious flowing hair right when she heard a loud printing noise outside of her room. Grabbing her bathrobe to cover up her bare body, the president's daughter was greeted with the top generals of the United Forces including General Iroh, a man who was clearly smitten with Asami, entering President Sato's office and locking the door behind them.<p>

_What's this all about?_

Sneaking over to her father's room, Asami peered inside the keyhole to only see a mass printer, multiple sheets of crude manila paper ejecting from the printer with the image of a familiar face.

_Oh, no. _Asami thought, clenching her chest.

The surprisingly accurate sketch of the Avatar was plastered dead center of the paper. The words "Dead or Alive" graced the top of the paper, while a large numerical quantity following the yen sign was printed in bold, red ink.

"President Sato," General Iroh asked. "What are we to do with the bending population, if we were to catch the Avatar?"

"Bending lives don't matter at this point. If and when they do try to take over the stadium, they will have committed treason. We kill them all."

* * *

><p>All of the benders were brought to the center of the main square in Korra's district. Standing up on a stool, Mako professed his plans to sabotage the Kuai Ball meeting.<p>

"The plans are simple, but if you manage to screw up, the entire operation will end up in failure. Waterbenders, make sure that the steam from within the engine room that powers the entire arena is completely cut off. Airbenders, on my mark, you will exhaust the heating system, as well as the ceremonial pillars of fire where the President and his executives will be. Firebenders, make sure that none of the officials escape. Spirits, put a ring of fire around them if need be. Earthbenders, on Korra's mark, Bolin will lavabend the floors surrounding the officials, and melt those away. You all need to encase them from underneath their feet with the stone floor."

The benders roared with applauses and yells, and they all began to chant the Avatar's name in hopes of a grandeur speech to excite the masses.

Mako stepped down and elbowed Korra in the arm. "They're calling for you. Knock them off their feet."

Never the public speaker, Korra shakily stood on top of the stool. When the crowds dimmed their voices, Korra cleared her throat.

_Well, _Korra thought. _Dad didn't take you to all those public speech lessons for nothing, right?_

_Right?_

"My fellow benders," Korra spoke, looking at Bolin for reassurance and a thumbs-up.

"I come before you to talk about what has happened to us. They're… I mean… The non-benders and… erm…. Hiroshi Sato…."

Korra looked around, only to see a handful of benders walk away. She turned around to see Mako with his face in his hands.

_You know what? Fuck it. _

Korra cleared her throat and began again.

"Too long have our kind been suppressed. Too long have our kind suffered under the misguided hand of the non-benders, and their terrified leader. Hiroshi Sato is the harbinger of misfortune, and we will tolerate it not longer."

Korra paused to look at her audience, their eyes beginning to gleam with motivation.

"I stand before you as a beacon. A beacon that will take back what was ours, and to usurp this bringer of ill will, and make him pay for what he took from us, our freedom!"

The crowds roared and cheered, the firebenders throwing out pillars of fire, and the earthbenders shaking the ground beneath them. Stepping down from the stool, Korra walked up to Bolin, who picked her off of her feet and hugged her until she could no longer breath.

"That was good, Korra." Mako said, adjusting his scarf. "It's almost time for the meeting to begin. Let's go."

"Just a minute, Mako." Korra replied, stopping Mako dead in his tracks. "Go with Bolin and take the benders to their positions. I'll be with you in just a bit."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

Korra grabbed her airbender staff and popped open its wings. "There's someone I have to see."

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Asami, you cannot go to the arena with us, and that is final!"<p>

President Sato's voice boomed all over the empty villa before being engulfed by the echoing noise of him slamming the front door closed. Asami pouted and went up to her room, turning on the radio and tuning it to the Kuai Ball Arena announcing channel before plopping onto her bed.  
><em>I can take care of myself there. Why can't he see that?<em>

Suddenly, the doors leading to her balcony flung open and the Avatar landed gracefully onto the stone floor of the balcony.

"You." Asami hissed. "What're _you _doing here?"

_I'm glad you're here, but the benders are in danger._

"I, uh," Korra replied, rubbing her neck. "I wanted to apologize."

_Apology accepted. Your friends are in danger._

Asami sat up on her bed. "You're going to have to do more than just that."

_I want to relive what happened at the masquerade. The benders are in danger._

Korra shrugged. "Well, can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

_I'd love that. The benders are in danger.  
><em>"The tabloids would be all over us. My father would kill me."

"Right, right. Sometimes I forget that I'm the Avatar."

Asami widened her eyes. "How? You're the only one who has the ability to harness all four elements."

"It's not that, it's just that sometimes I wish I had an easier life."

_The benders are in danger._

"Well, dinner doesn't sound like too much of a bad idea."

"Then I guess you just accepted my apology!" Korra exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

_The benders are in danger._

"Yeah," Asami blushed. "I guess I did."

"Well, then let's start over with introductions." Korra said, while extending her hand out. "Hello, my name is-"

"Korra," Asami interrupted. "You'd best go to the arena. Quickly."

"What? How'd you know I was going there?"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the announcer began shouting out the events that were unfolding at the arena.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, the United Forces have everything under control! The benders that attempted to capture the officials are… Are being demolished! What a bloodbath this night has turned out to be!"

Korra's hands began to shake and beads of sweat started to form on her face. _No. It can't be. _

Asami stared into Korra's eyes that reflected pure horror. Grabbing her airbender staff, the Avatar began to rush out of the balcony.

"Wait!" Asami cried out. "Take me with you. I can try to talk to General Iroh to cease whatever's going on."

The Avatar nodded her head in agreement. Asami grabbed Korra's muscular waist, and the two flew out towards the Kuai Ball arena, their hearts in their stomachs as they anticipated what they would discover in the moments to come.


End file.
